Sweet Tooth
by PsychoBoss
Summary: For 17 years, kids have gone missing on Halloween. Detectives have searched for years, but to no avail. When 14 year old Dib's best friend, Zim, goes missing, he stumbles into a horrifying mystery in search for his friend and the lost kids. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay first things first. This is a **_**huge**_** AU and is an experiment for a comic I am making and I wanted to write it out first to get a better idea of how the story will go. It's not a long comic, it's rather short so… Anyhow, I would appreciate it if you tell me what you think of it as I do wish to publish this officially into a comic. **

**In the comic, I have two main characters: Ayden Zeigler; a fourteen year old boy (the protagonist), and Odette; a woman in her mid to late twenties (by appearances), and 15 year old Niko ****Müller**. However, for FanFiction, I have decided to throw in the Invader Zim characters in their place so these guys are going to be OOC. Dib will be Ayden and Zim will be Dib's best friend Niko**, ****Odette will be an OC.**

**No, this is NOT a romance fic so sorry, but no ZADR in this one. There will be a few OCs in here from the comic as well. Eventually,**** pictures, refs, and comic will be on my deviantArt page if you're interested at http: / psychoboss. / (lose the spaces).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, but the Sweet Tooth story and OCs are mine.**

**Prologue: It is Dark**

It is dark. That is the first thing I notice. I don't know where I am and with everything shrouded in black there is no way for me to tell.

"_Dear sweet child…"_

A voice? Where did that voice come from?

"_Won't you come with me?"_

Go with you? Where? Who are you?

"_Your essence…. It calls to me."_

My what? What is going on? I try to stand up, but without sight it is difficult.

"_The scent is delicious."_

I stumble forward, blind in an effort to escape that voice.

"_It's so sweet, I can almost taste it."_

I start running clumsily, tripping over air in panic.

"_Give it to me boy." _

I look back and realize my mistake. I gasp in horror as a large glowing hand reaches out to grab me.

"_I must have it."_

I run faster, tripping even more. Something grabs my ankle and I fall to the ground, grunting painfully.

"_Give it to me!"_

I turn around, eyes wide in fear, to find the hand is right above me. I try to hurriedly remove whatever is holding my ankle, but it is stubborn and won't budge. The hand draws closer.

"_I want it!"_

The hand is right above my head and tears brim in my eyes and I sob softly as I franticly tug at the thing holding me. With a cry, I finally remove it from my ankle and toss it away. I begin to crab-walk quickly away from the hand when a bright flash of light blinds me for a moment. The hand hesitates as if burnt before it continues forward.

"_You may have escaped this time, but your soul is mine!"_

It is inches away from my head as it closes me in.

"_Don't stay away too long. I'm growing hungry."_

I scream as the hand closes me in entirely.

It is dark.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Short an sweet. _Sweet _*snort*, ahem anyways. It's almost December so it's best if I say this now. Sometime in January, I more than likely be having neuro-surgery and will be in the hospital for a while and then "out-of-commission" for a few weeks after. So don't count on me updating then because I will more than likely be drugged up on morphine while bedridden. So if you read Embracing Insanity, it won't be updated either. Just giving you a heads up so I don't get a mob of upset readers armed with ninja guinea pigs demanding to know where the monkey pants I am. Laters!**


	2. In the Alley

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I was going to update this last week, but I'm stupid and in gym I forgot the number one rule of volleyball: _DO NOT HIT THE BALL ON YOUR EXPOSED THUMB_. I tried to hit it on my arm but volleyballs are impervious to Jedi mind tricks and it hit my thumb. My gym teacher said it looked like I dented it. It swole up then became a whole rainbow of colors varying from red to brown to purple to blue to green and so on. I couldn't move it properly for a week. Hence why this wasn't updated til now. Thought I might have sprained it. My doctor said it wasn't broken... thanks doc. I already knew it wasn't broken, you nimrod! If it was, I'd be in a lot more pain and wouldn't be able to move it at all! He was _no_ help. Sorry this so short, but my thumb (and hand) is still sore and doesn't want to type a lot, but I wanted to get this one out there. BTW, MERRY_(belated)_ CHRISTMAS! **

**Chapter One****: In the Alley**

Rain poured down onto the dark dim lit street. Wet, pounding sounds rang out in the night

_Clunk, splash! Clunk, splash!_

Neat black dress shoes were being ruined in the watery black puddles. Loose dampening papers tried to escape the tight grip that held them, but shaking hands put them in their place.

_Clunk, splash! Clunk, splash! Clunk, splash!_

Trembling lips parted in a harsh pant as the ruined dress shoes took them forward still. They reached a corner and skid at the sight of flashing lights and ran towards it. They stopped before crashing into a wall of cotton and muscle. The wall turned to the source of the sudden impact and grey eyes looked down.

The wall held a black umbrella over his head and was attired in a beige trench coat unbuttoned to expose his grey button-up and black pants held by a leather belt. His face was stubbled and black hair stood in a crooked scythe behind a pair of goggles that rested on his head. He had a scar from his left brow that went alongside his eye and ended at his cheekbone.

Before the grey-eyed wall, hunched a panting and exhausted looking blonde, clutching a stack of papers to his chest as though it would attack if let loose. A water-stained grey suit donned this young man of no more than twenty. His spiky locks were glued to his face with rain and eyes were scrunched together as the man tried to regain his breath.

The wall made a small chuckle around his cigarette and his grey eyes lit up in mirth.

"Did you _run_ here _all the way_ here from the Department?"

At the deep sound, blue eyes snapped up to laughing grey ones and the blonde scowled.

"I wouldn't have _had_ to if _someone_ hadn't crashed my car a week ago. "

Large shoulders shook in contained laughter.

"It's not _my_ fault that your car was the only one around when our suspect took off."

"But it _is your fault,_ that you jumped out of it at the last second to jump onto his car only to let mine crash into a dump truck!"

"Hey! That was an awesome stunt and you know it!"

"Ladies!"

Blue and grey eyes turn to a black-haired woman in a dark grey knee-high skirt and a matching jacket. Purple eyes glared over her rectangle glasses at the two men.

"Quit your bitching and hurry it up before the corpse rots."

She turned on her heel rolling her eyes and walked towards a dark blob on the cement.

She scrutinized the figure as she pointed the flashlight at the corpse. The body was that of a young teenager, but the skin was sickly pale and shriveled like a mummy while the hair looked dead and bleached. The eye sockets were empty and the face was pulled back into a horrified expression and the arms were frozen in a defensive position over the face. It wore a black jacket over a white button-up with a loose navy tie and black slacks. Something white caught her eye and she flashed the light over it. With her gloved free hand, she gently pried it out of the coat pocket. She sighed heavily at what it read.

"Another student, huh?"

She looked over her shoulder to find the crouched brunette looking down at the student ID with a grim expression.

"Yes. It's another student."

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, I apologize, everyone, for having you wait as long as you did, but I unfortunately have to ask for you to wait a while longer. Previously, I had undergone brain surgery and was recovering for weeks. However, I did not think it would be as difficult as it was to catch up in school from said recovery. As it was my senior year, I had to drop almost everything to work on getting back on track. Regrettably, it didn't help one of my classes and I didn't pass it, so I didn't properly graduate. Which means I will be taking an online class to make up that credit and get my diploma. But before I can do that, I am packing up to move out of state in about three weeks. Then we need to find a house. So, until everything is absolutely settled, all of my stories, **Embracing Insanity**, **Sweet Tooth**, and **Midnight Ride in Sleepy Hollow** will all be **on hold**. I apologize once more to those that were looking forward to reading more. I will try to get back to this as soon as I am able.

Always,

PsychoBoss


End file.
